


velvet light

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deep Throating, Doggy Style, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, implied that jackson is fucking matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Jackson Tucker/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	velvet light

Matt figured this was a stupid idea, he mumbled it the entire way to the gas station. Even his friends told him it was a dumb idea, but he figured, just maybe, it'd help him get over his crush on his friend, Jackson. He didn't know how in particular it would, but he was willing to try anything at this point.

He smiled at the cashier as he strolled to the candy aisle, figuring to pick up a small snack for later, he picked his favorite snack then walked over to the check out area, smiling again at the cashier as he paid for his item. He took the small bag and then walked into the bathrooms, he locked himself in a stall then sat on the toilet seat. He sighed deeply and sat his bagged item on the floor, placing his face in his hands.

Man was he probably going to regret this.

He waited for a while before he heard the sound of a stall door closing, he waited more for the sound of pants hitting the floor. He did a hard swallow before he got up from the toilet seat and got on his knees in front of the wall that separated the toilets from each other. He really couldn't pinpoint what was making him so anxious at the idea of doing this but he pushed down his nerves regardless.

The person on the other side of the wall took a moment before he finally slid his semi-hard cock through the glory hole on the wall, Matt admired the size then smiled to himself. He got closer to the cock in front of him then spit on his hand before bringing the same hand up to the stranger's cock. He wrapped his hand around the length and began to slowly pump. The stranger on the other side let out a breathy moan at Matt's actions which made him feel sort of proud. The moan sounded so sweet and Matt wanted to hear more of it. He tongued at the slit as he began to pick his hand speed up at tad bit, reveling in the salty taste of precum that was forming on the head.

"Mmm" Matt heard the stranger moan out from the other end which made Matt grin in response. He pulled his hand away and he could hear the stranger whine from the lack of contact. Matt shifted his body weight into a comfortable position before he grabbed hold of the hard cock in front of his face and immediately took it into his mouth, making the man groan from the sensation.

Matt bobbed his head, making sure to lick stripes down the length and swirl his tongue over the slit, he could hear the man on the other end grunt from every bob and tongue movement. He pumped in his fist the length that wasn't inside of his mouth as the stranger began to thrust into his mouth, Matt could feel the cock hit the back of his throat as he mewled around the length inside of his mouth. Slick sounds filled Matt's ears from the salvia surrounding the cock and the fast movements of it entering and exiting his mouth. Drool dripped down Matt's chin from how full his mouth was as the stranger did a few rougher thrusts before he grunted a loud fuck and spilled inside.

The cum dripping from his mouth mixed in with the drool as the male pulled out of Matt's mouth, Matt swallowed the cum then licked his lips, hungry for more pleasure and more noises from the person using him.

Matt rushed to take off his pants and boxers as the male reentered his cock into the hole, Matt lined his ass against the cock and shook it gently before he rocked back into it, letting out a loud whine in ecstasy. "So t-tight baby.." Matt heard him say before he began thrusting into him, everytime his prostate was hit, Matt would mewl loudly and pant. The strangers thrusts were deep and fast and he was so big, Matt felt so full everytime the cock slammed inside of him.

Matt's moans turned into incoherent babbling as his mind was clouded from pleasure, all he could pay attention to was how good he felt and the grunts from behind him as he was being pounded into, his knees wobbling as well from being fucked into and the position he was in, on his knees with his ass in the air.

"I-I'm going to c-cum baby, fuck.." He heard the stranger moan out, all Matt could do is whimper in response as the stranger began to pick up his pace even faster, sound of skin slapping becoming overwhelmingly loud and more slick noises from the cock entering and exiting his ass, the strangers grunts mixing in with the sound of Matt's own moans as the guy let out a gravelly fuck before spilling inside of Matt, he stayed inside of Matt as he completely emptied his seed into him before pulling out.

Matt panted and he could hear the guy breathing heavily from the other end. Matt could feel the cum inside of him, enjoying the feeling of being full. He stayed in the stall for a while before leaving, feeling lonely when he listened to the guy exit and assuming he left the store before Matt could even meet the man who made him feel so good.

He got redressed and grabbed his bag before leaving the store as well.


End file.
